


My love for you is stronger than my love for food (Mikasa/Sasha) Soulmate au

by Random_fanfics_cause_why_not



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Love, Soulmates, You are as beautiful as a potatoe, whut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-06 17:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13415664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_fanfics_cause_why_not/pseuds/Random_fanfics_cause_why_not
Summary: In the attack on titan universe, there is a thing called soulmates. When soulmates find each other, they get these tattoo like things except they don't have a color. It's like a rising of the skin.Mikasa finds out she found her soulmate quickly, but Sasha is slow to find out.Read about how Mikasa deals with having a soulmate when her other half hasn't even noticed it.





	1. Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Violet here!
> 
>  
> 
> I suck at writing stories so that being said please help point out what I do wrong, and please don't be an ass about it.
> 
> I am doing this for fun, but I will not think twice about deleting this if yall are being bitches  
> Sorry about my language!
> 
> Also DO NOT BOTHER ME ABOUT UPDATING THE STORY. I have a life like going to school, I play sports, and my friends want to go and explore the oh so wonderful (Hint the sarcasm) world. Because of this I am constantly tired and a little ill. Please be patient with me.
> 
> Sorry for grammar mistakes.
> 
> Bye and thanks little ones!

Hello Guys! while doing the first chspter my computer shut down and deleted everything. I am currently working on it again. Please be patient. Thanks!

 

Love, Violet~


	2. The Beggining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Violet here! 
> 
> I'm sorry for any mistakes, and tell me what I do wrong please!
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy my little ones!

In the very beginning, Adam and Eve were created. Eve started with the shape of half of a pair of angel wings over her heart(Remember it's raised skin, so its not colorful). When Adam met Eve, he didn't realize that on his back on the opposite side, the other half of the wings were there. It took a few months for Eve to get the courage to tell Adam, but hen she did, she was the happiest female on earth(literally). The downside of this story is that love can be when you rise and defeat evil, or it can be your downfall. I say downfall, because Eve was able to convince her soulmate to eat the apple because he loved her so much. That was there downfall. Eve was overshadowed by love and didn't think eating the apple would be bad because the snake said so. Adam was overshadowed by love and did what his one true love asked him to do...eat the apple. That is what happed in the beginning and what started the creation of Titans.

\------------------------------------------------------------Time Skip Thousands of Years-----------------------------------------------------------------

 

It was the fist day of training and it was a very hot day for the young cadets in training. A good amount of the cadets were already yelled at. Mikasa just stared ahead so she wouldn't have to face the wrath of Shadis. While waiting patiently, Mikasa heard the most soft and sweet voice she had heard before, she heard Shadis yelling at her. Unbeknown to her, she was the voice she heard was her soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Sorry it's short, but I didn't have time to finish it.
> 
> I am working on it as you read...
> 
> Bye my little ones Love Violet


End file.
